


Sama Ta

by theaeolist (orphan_account)



Series: Let Me Help You Unwind [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Massage Parlor, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodyworship, Finger Fucking, Fluff, Harry is a sweetie pie, M/M, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theaeolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sama Ta" means peace of mind. </p><p>Louis could definitely use some Sama Ta. Harry wants to give it to him.</p><p>  <i>"I know you like to be in control baby, but you have to relax."Harry smiled and kissed Louis again, soft and deep, his tongue flickering teasingly over Louis parted lips before he drew away again. "Just let me take care of you, okay?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sama Ta

**Author's Note:**

> Again, major thanks to GothicBarbie for her editing! She's an absolute lifesaver!

Louis loved his job. Really, he did.

At least that what he kept telling himself on this early Saturday morning as he sat in his studio waiting for his unusual rush of clients. His twat of a receptionist had a computer malfunction, which lead to a scheduling conflict, and as a result, Zayn had listed all of Louis’ Friday clients on Saturday.

The problem was that Saturday was his day off, and Louis didn’t _want_ to work! This was his day of meditation, his day of relaxation, of seeking inner peace, and opening his chakras, and all the other spiritual shit that a small part of him thought was ridiculous, but for the most part made Louis happy. But Zayn had gone and fucked that up, hadn’t he?

And Louis hated to get superficial, really he did, but he thinks the icing on his cake of frustration was the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid recently. Harry had returned to his parlor every Friday at four pm for the last three months, where they'd shared mind numbing fucks to punctuate the week. The first time Harry had returned to the parlor after their prior indiscretion, Louis had tried to resume the session like a normal one, but when Harry had purred, " I think you know a better way to get rid of this stress, _Louis_ ," the masseur didn’t stand a chance.

Except Harry didn’t come around yesterday, and Louis didn’t realize how much he relied on their time together, but apparently he did because right now he was so wound up, and that definitely wasn’t good for his spiritual health.

Louis had hoped that even though Zayn made a mistake with the scheduling, Harry would still show. But he couldn't exactly call Harry or text him. Technically he had the information considering they always kept record of their clients, but they had never _formally_ exchanged information, they had never gone out to drinks afterwards; they had never seen each other outside of Pon Klai, so Louis didn't want to overstep his bounds.

Louis and Harry had kept it extremely and explicitly about the sex, and every Friday they'd fucked in room 1D, so often that Louis demanded that Zayn keep that room off limits to the rest of his clients. It was Harry’s room.

But there had been no sex for Louis yesterday, he wasn’t keeping his hopes very high for any today. Harry probably had plans, plans that didn’t involve fucking a spiritually active masseur. No, Louis could look forward to tending to rich aging housewives and hairy business executives for the next few hours. Maybe even a movie star, or two, but not Harry.

Great. 

*  
10 hours, one masculine woman, two middle aged executives (one of whom needed a back wax first), four plastic, aging, and horribly flirtatious housewives, and one entirely inappropriate session involving a closeted CEO who was willing to pay Louis extra if he paid more attention to his _nether regions_ as well as his confidentiality, later, Louis was finally done.

His hands were sore and throbbing, and he was still terribly on edge. Part of him thought that maybe relaxing others might have some reverse effect, and ease some of his own tension, however, his client list from _hell_ had only stressed him out more.

Louis sat in his office trying to detox. His candles were burning, he had this horrible "transcendent" yoga music playing, his plants were freshly watered, and his incense was lit. He knew it was pretentious, the old Louis from Doncaster would laugh at him, but he only did these things because they _worked_.

At least they _usually_ worked, but right now all Louis wanted to do was throw a candle at the stereo system and burn the plants because he was just _so on edge_ , trembling with uncultured, unabbreviated, unmanipulated stress, and it was eating him alive.  
It probably had to do with boner that popped up unexpectedly while Louis had started to daydream about Harry while waxing that man’s back. It was a _horrible_ time to become any level of aroused, but it seemed Harry had more of an effect on him than Louis cared to admit. That, and Louis just really needed to get laid.

The incense, music and candles weren’t working, and Louis was still hard in his uniform. All he wanted to do was go home and sit under a cold shower and think about when he got so dependent on his curly haired client.  
　  
A loud beep sounded from Louis' desk phone, and the masseur glared balefully at the device as it continued to ring. He tried to ignore it- he really didn't feel like talking to Zayn- but after a few moments, it became clear that his phone would keep only ringing.  
　  
With perhaps more venom than necessary, Louis snatched up the phone. "What?"  
　  
"Whoa, whoa. Calm down there, princess." Zayn's smooth voice came seeped through the earpiece and Louis wanted to rip his eyes out.  
　  
"Don't call me that," Louis snapped. His nerves were _really_ starting to get the best of him."What do you want?  
　  
Zayn ignored Louis' tone; the receptionist was more than familiar with his boss' mood swings. Zayn had clocked in his years as Louis' best friend and flatmate, and he knew how cranky "Horny Louis" was. "Last client of the day, Louis. Waiting in 1D."  
　  
"You're supposed to call me Yogi Tomlinson at work, Zayn, it's not professional- room 1D?"  
　  
Zayn didn't even try to disguise the knowing smile in his voice. Louis' eagerness read clearly through the phone. "Mhm. And if I were you, sweetcheeks, I wouldn't keep him waiting."  
　  
"You're never going to call me Yogi Tomlinson, are you?"  
　  
"Of course not. Pretentious bull shit doesn't really sit well with me." 

Louis chuckled at Zayn's deadpan, giving up the professional pretense of their relationship. 

"Do you want to grab some drinks later" Zayn added after a moment. Louis thought back to his curly haired client that was waiting for some attention a few doors down. After the day he's had, Louis had no idea when they were going to re-emerge.  
　  
"No, you go on home without me. I'll see you back at the flat." Louis hung up as Zayn laughed knowingly, and with one final glance and adjustment in the mirror, Louis headed down the hall.

*  
　  
He arrived in front of their room a moment later and stepped inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, but he heard Harry singing softly along with the raspy voice of the blues singer that poured through one of the hidden speakers.

Harry spun around when Louis entered. He was already shirtless was in the process of taking off his pants when he looked back up at his masseur. There were bags under Harry's eyes, but he still managed to smile warmly at Louis. Louis sucked in a quick breath, feeling all his anxiety just evaporate. He liked to think of Harry as just a quick stress reliever, but Lord this kid was beautiful. The candle light made his pale skin glow and his eyes sparkled. His chocolate curls were hidden under a beanie, and they bounced boundlessly around his face when he took that off too.

"Hey Lou," Harry smiled, and his voice was low and husky and _warm_ and Louis felt Harry's voice seep into his skin and shoot tingles all over his body. Louis loved the way Harry said his name. 

"Where were you yesterday," Louis asked briskly- he was never one to admit he enjoyed the sentimental things and he wanted to destroy the atmosphere before it felt too romantic.

Harry straightened, his smile lessening a fraction. "Zayn said you weren’t taking anyone. I really wanted to call because yesterday was horrific, but I didn’t want to intrude. Three back to back meetings, a truckload of paper work, _and_ I was elected to deal with some office drama. Emotionally unstable receptionist kept sobbing about how our mail boy, Niall, never called her back. It was bloody stressful. I could have used a session" Harry said coyly, stepping forward and engulfing Louis in a warm hug. _Seriously how did Harry radiate so much heat_? "I had to settle for a soak in the tub, but it wasn't the same," Harry murmured into the crook of Louis' neck, nibbling the soft skin there as his long arms circled the smaller's waist.

Louis was surprised that Harry was opening up to him. They never talked about his work; they usually got right down to business. Besides Louis was the dominant one, calling the shots, making Harry a needy, whimpering mess underneath him- but right now, it felt so good just to slump into Harry's embrace and just let his stress ooze away under the strength of Harry's arms.

"Of course it wasn't the same," Louis mumbled quietly. "How could a mere _bathtub_ replace my genius? " _Besides, you could never intrude_ , Louis thought. He felt Harry smirk against his skin before the taller boy pressed another kiss to the nape of his neck. Louis' eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into Harry, slumping until their bodies were flush against each other.

A beat of silence passed over the boys, and Louis couldn't help but think how nice it was to be held. Just the quiet, the warmth, Harry's soft kisses on his skin: everything felt so calm. A silken serenity ebbed from their moment of quiet, and Louis felt the calm seep into the sinews of his coiled muscles until he almost felt numb. It was nice.

But when Harry pulled back a moment later to press a full kiss to Louis' lips, the masseur was too tired to return the tender gesture, and could barely reciprocate the kiss. Harry pulled back again and looked searchingly at the older boy.

"What's wrong," he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Louis answered honestly. Or partially honestly. The numbness was spreading through his body slowly and he was starting to feel a little weightless. It was a mask for the stress that was bubbling beneath, but the mask was thin and Louis was still tense. "M' just a bit stressed is all. Long day."  


Harry nodded understandingly, pulling Louis backwards toward the massage table. Louis stumbled forward as if in a trance, letting Harry guide him onto the soft, elevated pallet.

Then, one moment, Louis is on his feet staring at the bed, the next moment, he's in Harry's arms, legs wrapped around the other's waist, before Harry lays him down on the soft table. Louis made a shocked little noise at being handled so easily; he was the dominant one, but something about knowing that Harry could pick him up so easily really turned him on (not that he would admit it.)

Harry started tugging off Louis' devilishly tight white uniform, and soon Louis was a trembling cluster of nerves and anticipation, waiting for Harry to dull the edge that had plagued him all day.

They were both in their boxers, Louis spread out on the table, Harry leaned over him and peppering kisses over his skin until it was flaming and Louis was starting to feel again, and his muscles were uncoiling and his joints were popping and his tendons were relaxing and suddenly all Louis could feel were Harry's lips on his skin and it was hot, so hot, and all Louis wanted was _more._

Harry's kisses started at his lips, trailing down to his collarbones where the younger lapped at the sweet flesh in the hollows of his lover's throat. He traveled down to lick the small brown nubs on Louis' chest to hardness and made Louis gasp in surprise, kissing over his tanned abs, before continuing down, following the trail of hair that began sparsely at the masseur's navel down to where it disappeared into the waistband of his boxers.

Louis breath hitched in his throat as Harry teasingly kissed his hip bones, sucking the taut skin until Louis whined on the verge of pain and pleasure. Louis was used to being in control, he was used to calling the shots and part of him didn't like how willing he was to be submissive to Harry.

When Harry started to tug off Louis' boxers, finally Louis propped himself up on his elbows, worrying his lip between his teeth."Harry, I don't think-"

Harry paused, glanced up and cocked an eyebrow at Louis. But when Harry stopped his ministrations, Louis felt his brazenness evaporate and his voice became caught in his throat. When he didn’t answer, Harry came up from between Louis’ legs, dragging his body along Louis and Louis’ eyes fluttered as he felt the smooth drag of Harry’s skin and warm lips pressed against his own. "You don't think what," Harry repeated coyly, his voice low.

But Louis couldn't think straight because he could still taste Harry and his skin was still tingling from where Harry's lips had been moments before, and his mind was swimming and he couldn't form a coherent thought. He leaned forward, tugging on the waistband of Harry's boxers. "Let me..." Louis whimpered as he struggled with the tight material. "Please, please _let me_ ," the usually dominant masseur pleaded when he felt Harry press another kiss to his temple.

"No Lou."

Louis froze in his struggle to stare wide eyed and helplessly at his lover. "W-what?"

Harry smiled that same, warm smile, but he didn't look as tired as before. In fact, his eyes glittered with mischief and a hint of all the life and vitality that Harry had to offer. He took Louis' hands from his boxers and brought them up to cup his face, kissing Louis' palms.

"I said no," Harry said softly. "I know you like to be in control baby, but you have to relax." Louis eyes fluttered and maybe it was the way Harry's voice had gone all silky and deep or maybe it was because Harry called him 'baby' (because Louis had a thing for pet names, but he’d never admit that either), but Louis already found himself lowering back down to the pallet.

Harry smiled approvingly and kissed Louis again, soft and deep, his tongue flickering teasingly over Louis parted lips before he drew away again. "Just let me take care of you, okay?"

Then Louis' mind went all fuzzy because Harry was just being so _tender_ and gentle and warm and he just looked so gorgeous with the candle light making his pale skin glow and Louis didn't know how he could say no.

He must have given his consent, because Harry purred in triumph before kissing Louis' chest again. "You're so beautiful, you know that," Harry breathed, letting his large hands map the expanse of Louis bare torso, fingers threading the sinews of Louis taut muscles and hot skin.

Then Harry lowered his head again, nuzzling the sparse patch of hair on Louis' chest before pressing an affectionate kiss to his skin. Harry came up and latched onto the junction of Louis' neck and shoulder, nibbling the soft skin, before lapping tenderly at the raised imprint. Harry's kisses felt like whispers against his skin as he trailed down to Louis' collarbones, dragging his tongue along the pronounced jut of the bone, leaving a thin trail of saliva on Louis' flesh. Louis groaned softly as Harry's saliva started to cool, and the tingling sensations on his flaming skin made goose bumps and shivers prickle appreciatively all over his body.  
But Harry wasn't done. He pressed kisses to Louis chest, moving down before taking Louis' nipple in his mouth again, rolling the small nub between his teeth until Louis was whimpering quietly underneath him, words caught in his throat. Louis found himself threading his fingers in Harry's hair, scratching small circles in his scalp while Harry's tongue danced over Louis' hot skin.

Harry continued on his trek down Louis' body and stopped to palm appreciatively at Louis' tummy, peppering the soft padding with loud, wet, pillowed kisses. Harry stopped kissing Louis all together, rubbing his cheek along Louis stomach, making small sounds of approval as the soft skin on Louis' tummy slid along the smooth skin on Harry's cheek. "Just beautiful," Harry whispered again, but more to himself than Louis. It was as if Harry's exploration of Louis' body was purely personal, and Louis' pleasure was just a bonus. 

A soft sheen of sweat made Louis' tanned skin gleam in the dim candle light. Louis eyes were lidded and heavy, lips parted to let choked whimpers pass. It was a welcome paradox how everything about Louis- his hair, his hands, his stomach, his small frame- was so soft and gentle, but Louis himself could be so rough and dominating. Louis could look so small and enchanting, like he was magic, and Harry was trapped under his spell. He loved Louis' curves, from the sensuous roundness of his bum and hips, to the broadness of his shoulders to the taper of his waist. He was perfect.

Louis was lost in the relentless pleasure from Harry's ministrations. Harry lips latched onto his skin, raining kisses like drops of fire until Louis' body was flaming. Harry's large hands ran from Louis hips up to his armpits and back, long fingers occasionally slipping underneath to knead at Louis' back. The warm friction from Harry's palms as they dragged over his skin was a torturous pleasure and _Jesus_ Harry hadn't even touched him yet and he felt like was going to cum.

"Ha-Harry please," Louis pleaded as he felt the younger’s teeth sink into the skin by his hip bone, cock twitching in interest. He didn't know what he was asking for, but Harry's pace was torturously slow and Louis felt more riled up than ever. Even so, even though he was untouched and desperate to cum, Louis felt like he would be content with Harry running his hands over his body forever. He was torn between demanding a quick, fast, hard fuck that would leave him boneless (like he wanted) or letting Harry "take care of him", and see where it led. Louis decided on the latter, as he rather enjoyed all of the attention.  


"Just trust me, baby, okay?" Harry's pink lips curved into a sensuous smirk, and _wow_ this kid called him baby again, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. But Harry had taken a turn for the merciful and lowered his head until he was mouthing over Louis' clothed dick, hot breath washing over his throbbing member.

Louis was getting restless. He was torn- on one hand he loved how wonderful Harry was being, how Harry was showering him with this affection, and Louis never wanted it to stop. Except that if Harry didn’t do something soon, Louis might die of blue balls. He thrust shallowly when Harry started to mouth over the hardline of his cock through his briefs, but Harry seemed to get the message.  
"So impatient," Harry chuckled, but he slid the clingy material down until Louis’ cock sprang free. After a fleeting moment, Harry shucked his off too.

Harry leaned back down and pressed butterfly kisses to the junctures of Louis’ thighs, nosing lightly at the small patch of pubic hair before inhaling deeply. Louis whined in frustration; Harry was purposely avoiding his cock, where it laid heavy, flushed, and angry against his stomach.

Louis made another little noise of impatience before Harry looked up from where he was kissing the insides of Louis’ thighs, grinning widely.

"Alright, love, I’ll get on with it."

Harry started with the most _teasing_ of kitten licks, really. It was almost just as bad as not being sucked at all. Louis felt the thin stripes of warm wetness as Harry’s tongue brushed his cock, but just as quickly, Harry’s saliva started to cool on Louis dick, making Louis groan.  
Harry suckled at the head, using his tongue to prod the foreskin down and lap at the pre-cum pooling there. He licked a slow, fat stripe against the underside of Louis’ dick, running his tongue along the vein. He mouthed along the side, hot breath hitting Louis in soft, caressing waves, but not once did he take Louis into his mouth and such him properly. Louis was going to lose his mind.

And then Harry left his dick all together, kissing over Louis’ balls, sucking each sensitive into his mouth. Louis was in the devil’s heaven, and groaned loudly as Harry sucked his balls into the hot, tight suction of his mouth. It was this horribly confusing tantric pleasure, and Louis felt his nerves go haywire, because Harry was _still teasing_ him. They’d never moved this slowly before, and as Harry kissed Louis all over, Louis realized he’d never felt more revered.

But Harry _still_ wasn’t done. With an obscene slurping noise, he let Louis’ balls slip from his mouth, and pushed Louis legs farther apart. Louis felt open, exposed and vulnerable, and Louis yelped and sat straight up when he felt that first wide stripe being licked over his most forbidden part.

First of all, Louis _never_ bottomed, at least not in his time with Harry, so there had been no reason for Harry to ever pay attention to this particular _area_. That could only mean-

As if reading his thoughts, Harry came up from where he was kitten licking Louis’ hole. "I’m going to make you feel so good, Louis. Can’t let this beautiful arse go to waste anymore." And then Harry was dipping between his legs again, licking over him in broad stripes and letting Louis get used to the feeling. Then he started to delve deeper, licking inside of Louis, circling and lapping at the tight ring of the muscle with deft little strokes of his tongue. Harry felt like magic.

"Oh God, Harry, " Louis moaned. It felt incredible, and Louis senses were on overload. God, Harry just felt so _good_. Harry’s hands snaked up over his body, and Louis’ skin burned where Harry’s hands dipped and ghosted over him. Harry tweaked his nipples and raked his nails softly along Louis’ sides, all the while thrusting his tongue slowly into Louis.

"Harry," Louis panted, "you feel so good. Fuck, your tongue… So amazing." Harry chuckled between his legs, and Louis couldn’t stifle the embarrassingly loud moan that tore from his throat as the vibrations hit his sensitive hole.

"You taste so good, Louis," Harry moaned as he came up for air. "I’m getting you so wet and open for me. So beautiful, I know you’re going to take it like a champ." Then Louis gasped as he felt Harry plunge back into him, his tongue sinfully talented as it fucked into Louis’ core. And then Harry was adding a thick finger along with his tongue, and Louis thought he was going to lose his mind. Harry thrust his finger and tongue together before adding a second finger, and that was it. Louis was done. Harry was stretching him and he felt like his nerves were on fire and instead of being numb, Louis felt like he could feel _everything_ and it was just too much.

Louis didn’t know how much longer he could take it. He felt like Harry had brought him to the brink of insanity over and over again, only to draw back. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore. Louis was tired of playing games, tired of sitting on breathless anticipation. He needed Harry— _all of Harry_ \-- now.

"Harry," Louis breathed, hand sliding into his hair and pulling.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, baby," Harry murmured quietly. When he came up from between Louis legs, Louis saw that Harry was naked too and his cock hung like a dark, flushed retort to all the slow paced tenderness. From the looks of it, neither one of them was going to last very long.  
Harry clambered up onto the table on top of Louis, aligning their hips as he slotted himself between Louis’ legs. Louis felt painfully pleasurable sparks shoot through him as Harry’s cock brushed his. They groaned in unison. Harry started to rock his hips, grinding down slowly into Louis, but Louis shot out a firm hand between them.

"No," he practically growled. Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. "No more teasing. Get. In. Me." And then Harry was smiling again, and leaned forward to brush his lips to Louis as he lined up at Louis’ entrance.  
Harry kissed Louis, slow and deep, as he finally pushed into him. The thick drag of Harry’s cock inside him matched the slow dirty thrusts of Harry’s tongue in Louis’ mouth. Louis’ breath hitched, and his small chest heaved in shallow pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this _full_. He couldn’t think of anything but Harry’s cock was thick and throbbing inside him, and Louis felt full to the point of bursting.

"Please," Louis breathed. He kissed Harry again, grinding his hips down onto Harry’s slow thrusts, sliding his hands over the curves in Harry’s back.

"God, you feel so good, Lou," Harry groaned quietly. "So fucking hot. So hot, so tight. Feel so good around me."

Louis moaned as Harry’s teeth closed over his earlobe. He had quite the mouth in bed, and Harry’s words always got Louis so riled up. Harry was moving inside him with these languid, unhurried strokes, and strangely enough, Louis loved it. He felt like they had all the time in the world, and he found he enjoyed taking it slow rather than just fucking each other senseless.

Besides, this didn’t feel like fucking. It felt like something _more_. The way Harry was rocking into him looking down at Louis like he was made of gold made something twist pleasurably in his gut Harry was making this _special._

And then Louis shoved that thought _deep_ down, because of course it’s easy to think crazy things when you have a giant cock up your arse. Louis wasn’t thinking rationally. How could this _arrangement_ mean anything more?

"You’re incredible," Harry whispered against his skin as he pressed a kiss to Louis shoulder. Louis eyes fluttered and he silently cursed Harry because it’s really hard not to be sentimental when Harry keeps talking like that.

"Harry," Louis murmurs, voice tinged with worry. Harry meets Louis eyes again and smiles, never stopping the smooth rock of his hips into Louis.

"I mean it, Lou," Harry murmured back, kissing Louis again. _God, they were kissing so much._ Louis loved it. "You’re amazing."

"N-no, you," Louis panted. He had no idea how Harry was able to keep his composure, Louis felt like he was going to come any second. "Y-you’re amazing, you feel so amazing. Feel so f-full," he gasped.

"You feel so good too baby. ‘M not going to last much longer."

Louis whined and tried to urge Harry faster. Thankfully, Harry complied. With his hips rocking into Louis with these languidly powerful thrusts, Louis was so close that it was driving him crazy.

And then Harry was whispering, "Come for me, Louis," and that was it. Louis came between them, shooting so hard he arched off the table. He’d never come that hard before in his life, and his orgasm was so intense that for a moment, Louis thought he would black out. Harry bit down on his shoulder as he came hard, deep inside Louis, and in that moment, Louis had never felt more complete.

"So amazing," Harry murmured as he pulled out. He and Louis tangled together on top of the small massage bed. The air was hot and heavy with the scent of sex as the lovers caught their breath.  
After moments of companionable silence, Harry faced Louis, and for the first time in their session, Harry seemed unsure of himself.

"What is it, baby," Louis asked, and he didn’t miss how Harry lit up at the term of endearment.

"I’m hungry." 

Louis’ brow furrowed in concern. “Well, I don’t really have any food here, but I might have some almonds in my office-“

“-Actually I was thinking you might like to join me for dinner?” Harry wasn’t looking at Louis now,  
and Louis caught himself before he giggled at Harry’s obvious discomfort. It’s just that Harry is absolutely _adorable_ , and Louis was finding himself sucked deeper and deeper into this kid every time they met.

 

He made a big show of pretending to think it over, before sitting up and kissing Harry square on the mouth.

"I’d love too," he replied when they pulled away.

Harry grinned in triumph, and as he kissed Louis again, Louis couldn’t help but think that yeah, this could definitely become something more.


End file.
